Crash Of Faith
by Stormie Nikita
Summary: T-Bone and Razor have a fall out..... IN the worst way.... Was written in my other pen name BTW


Swat Kats

" Crash Of Faith "

By:

Stormy Denise

T-Bone and Razor were in the Turbo Kat, doing what they do best. Spyin' around to see that everything was good in their hometown. Which it was. Razor was growling to himself loudly and T-Bone could hear him plain as day. He knew what his partner was growing about. A couple of nights ago T-Bone as Chance took Turri to a really nice restaurant outside of Mega kat City. His goal was to tell the she-kat how he felt. Against Chance's wishes Jake tagged along. But Chance went ahead with the confession. Turri was dumbfounded, she admitted that she too felt that there was something between them. They danced all night, Jake gave them the evil eye all night. Chance wasn't too pleased with that but he decided that he'd stop caring what his friend thought since Jake wasn't being much of a friend anymore.

" Let's head home Razor," T-Bone said.

" Good idea, I wouldn't want you to miss your date," Razor growled.

T-Bone gritted his teeth and swallowed what he wanted to say. He was getting used to Razor's new hostility. Including his new attitude and habits. Last night T-Bone found a silver flask in his partner's locker. It bothered T-Bone that Razor wouldn't sit and talk about why he's acting that way. But then Razor never talked much about his feelings or his life. In a way Razor was still a complete mystery, even with them being friends since '89. Long time but still too short for anything to be said.

They landed safely in the hanger, T-Bone watched Razor jump out of the jet, nearly landing on his butt(Razor that is.) T-Bone went onto the wing then jumped from there. Yeah it's the easy way but T-Bone didn't want any new bruises that he had to explain to Turri. Razor put his helmet into his locker then started to take off his g-suit. T-Bone pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number he memorized by heart. He pulled off his helmet and put it onto a nearby table. Then he watched Jake disappear up the ladder.

" You still there?" Turri asked.

" Well it's just been that Jake's been growling all day. He's getting difficult to deal with." He said.

" Get used to it Chance, He's not too fond of me remember? And he's so used to spending time with you 24/7 so it's natural," she said.

" Good point. Listen got any plans on our date tonight? I think a nice walk on the beach sounds really nice. The moon is out and it's shinin' bright," he said.

" Sounds real romantic," Turri commented.

" I'm a helpless romantic Turri," Chance said.

" Goodie, so am I. Maybe we can share our romantic rejects," Turri said.

" You bet," Chance said.

He got up and unzipped his g-suit.

" So where do we meet ?" he asked, taking off his g-suit.

He then pulled on a pair of khaki carpenters.

" Well, there's the amusement park, or the old docks. Where do you think?" She asked.

" Amusement park," Chance said as he pulled on socks and his brown boots and tied them.

" Sounds good to me. I'll meet you there," she said.

" What time?" Chance asked.

" Umm, 6:00?" she asked.

Chance looked at his watch, it was 5:45.

" That doesn't give me much time," he said.

" Deal with it," She said." Be there."

" Turri wait," he was saying til he heard the dial tone.

" Shit!" he barked.

He shoved his beeper into his pocket them sprited up the ladder. He pulled on a light jacket then quickly locked the salvage yard up. He jumped into his tracker and sped off. He made it 3 minutes till 6. He walked into the amusement park, Turri was leaning against a light post. She wore holey jeans one size too big and a grey loose fitting t-shirt with black sneakers. 

" I'm impressed," She said." nice gloves."

Chance glanced at his black gloves. Then he shoved the gloves into his pocket.

" So what first?" he asked.

" Hmmm," she said in deep thought.

" How about the Black Knight?" Chance asked.

" Sounds good to me," he said.

Chance bought their tickets. He and Turri walked in sync to the line of kats. She chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

" We're probably the oldest kat's in this line," she said.

" Maybe," Chance said.

Turri smirked, then secertly giggled. Half the kats in the line were on dates. Who'd later go to a hotel and pratice some naughty bedside manner. That cracked her up. Even though once or twice she's thought about Chance and the masked T-Bone in the same manner.

She blushed at that one. Chance looked at her and gave her his broad smile. She nervously smiled back at him.

" Stop bein' so nervous!" She thought.

" Nervous Turri?" Chance asked.

" Actually yes," she said.

" Me too, I'm used to knowing you in a friend sort of way, and as a secret crush. Now here I am dating you," he said.

" And I thought I only had that problem," she said.

" We're so alike it scares me," he said.

" I know," she said.

They sat down in the coaster seats and pulled the harness's down. Turri & Chance hooped and hollared as it went off. They raised their arms up and screamed loud with everyone else as they went down a steep hill. When the coaster stopped they both stepped out. Alittle shaky but alive. Chance was fine, but acted like he was shaky. He could handle up to 7 g's.

He felt the want, almost a need to take her hand. He then felt her take his hand into her own. She glanced at him and smiled sweetly. They walked silently down the dusty street. Turri would occasionally glance at their combined hands. She felt really good with him.

" Chance!" someone exclaimed.

Turri smiled as she saw Callie Briggs with a tom-kat. She lightly hugged them. She smiled at her companion.

" This's Jonathan Dawson," Callie said.

He was nice looking, almost a Brad Pitt of the kat world. Pale brown fur with black hair and green eyes. He wore a casual gray suit.

" I've heard of you. Your that tycoon from Silver Kat Island," Chance said.

" That's me alright. I came here originally here to seal a deal with Manx. Then met this beautiful she-kat here," he said.

Callie blushed a bright crimson.

" So that's why you're staying in town?" Turri asked.

" You could say that, she's worth it," he said, kissing Callie's hand that was intertwined with his.

" Come on Jon. Let's go for the Black Knight," Callie said, smiling ear to ear.

They walked away chatting merrily.

" Have you ever been on the Scrambler?" Chance asked.

" No," she said.

" Then come on," he said.

They walked to the now loading scrambler. As they sat down Chance thought how funny it was that he once had a crush on Callie. Now he has one on Turri, who's this zany she-kat he enjoys being around. The ride started, Turri crunched into him, then he crunched into her. Every time they hit each other they felt little emotional sparks.

When it stopped they slowly stepped out. Turri's pulse was racing and she felt light headed, her heart was in her throat. They stopped for sodas and after a few gulps she was fine. She figured it was one of those hormone attacks she hated so bloody much.

" Why don't we go for that walk?" he asked.

" Sure," she said.

They walked from the park onto the shore. Turri stopped walking.

" Ever walk barefoot on the beach?" She asked.

" Not lately," Chance said.

She sat down and started to pull off her shoes and socks.

" Your not serious are you?" He asked.

She pointed to his boots. He shrugged and pulled his boots and socks off. She hid their shoes in an old hollowed out log near them. She then got up and they started walking slowly along the shore. Chance took her hand into his own. She enhaled deeply, so did he. They looked at each other, shocked at the coindencial action.

" Jinx," Chance said.

Turri giggled gently. She looked forward and noticed they were reaching the bridge soon. It was one of those nice one made out of weather treated wood. She sighed quietly.

" It's werid," she thought." Here we are strolling on the beach. The sky's clear, the moon is full. And I have the case of the jitters. How romantic."

Chance stopped walking when they were underneath the bridge. Turri looked questionly at him.

He watched the waves gently crash into the beach. Turri started to watch it herself. She found the waves relaxing her jitters. She felt herself smile gently. She could only hear the waves and Chance breathing. She put her chin against his shoulder. He let go of her hand and took off his jacket. He draped it around her then put his arms around her. He held her tightly but not too tightly against him.

Turri could swear she felt her heart melt into her toes. She wanted to purr, she felt that good. She put her arms around his waist, keeping her eyes on the waves.

" Have you ever fell asleep here?" She asked.

" Not lately," He said. " I used to when I came here by myself."

" I probably could if I put my mind to it," she said.

Only thing making her nervous now was the way he smelled. Polio Sport maybe. She loved the way he smelled. She sighed and felt his chin on top of her head. She didn't feel nervous, just kinda tingly all though her body. Even her lips tingled.

Chance sweuzed her lightly. He didn't care that she wasn't talking. It's easier to enjoy the beach with silence, But her voice, with how soft it was mixed nicely with the scenery.

" I just remembered. I bought you something," she said. " Kinda a belated birthday gift since I was out of town."

She reached into her pocket and gave him a velvet pouch.

" What is it?" he asked.

" You'll see," she said.

He opened it up and found a nice 14k gold chain inside. It had a tiny golden ring with his birth stone in it.

" Thank you very much," he said.

She gently took it from him and put it around his neck, then put it into his shirt. He pulled it out and left it outside his shirt.

" Happy belated 27th birthday," she said.

" Thanks again," he said.

" Your welcome," she said.

He replaced his arms, so did she. They stood there for a moment, not daring to speak. Then it occured to her. A gentle kiss would complete the moment. But what if it grew deeper than just a gentle kiss?

" I'll deal," she thought.

She looked up at him, only to find him looking down at her. Probably having the same thought.

" Chance?" she asked, nearly whispering.

" Yea?" he asked quietly.

She forgot what she was going to ask. She got onto her tiptoes to see him better. He leaned against a wooden support beam with her still in his arms. He held her tighter to him, Turri protested silently, then she grew bold. She gently eased her face towards his. She closed her eyes as she felt one of his hands go to the back of her neck. She felt his breath against her lips. It was warm and smelled like cheesy nachos. He closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers. A strange sensation coursed through them. One gentle kiss turned into a few. Chance's jacket dropped from Turri's shoulders and onto the moist sand. He released her from the last kiss. She blinked a few times to re-focus her eyes.

" You like Cheesy nachoes?" she asked.

Chance chuckled, " How'd you guess?" he asked.

She smacked her lips, " 'Cause that's the taste I have in my mouth now," she said.

" Sorry," he said.

" Hey, I do too," she said. " Don't fret."

" Who said I'm frettin'?" he asked. " Just basking in the after glow."

" So that's what it's called," she said.

" There's a even better one after another act, I won't say it since I'm a true gentlekat and all," he said.

" I know," she said," can't say that I was able to enjoy it though, the act or the after glow."

" You're really missing out," he said.

" Gee," She found herself thinking. " How many miles has **he** seen ? With his looks and charm probably alot."

Then she realized they missed the sunset. Everyday for the past two years they watched either the sunset or sunrise together. Two years? Amazing. She looked at her watch. 9:00 already, where did the time go?

" Should we head back?" she asked.

" We should," he said.

He leaned down and stole a kiss. Turri's toes and fingers tingled almost painfully. Chance picked up his coat and helped her put it back on. It was large on her, but he didn't care. She looked like she belonged in his coat. He held her hand as they walked to the wooden log they hid their shoes in. He made her sit down on the sand. He then pulled her socks back on. She smiled gently as he tied her shoes. He pulled on his socks and boots. He took her hand back into his own as they walked to the parking lot. They stopped at his tracker.

" You never told me where you live," he said.

Turri glanced at the nearby beach houses.

" See that Beach house with the black light on the front porch?" she asked.

Chance looked and nodded.

" I'll see you later," he said, getting into his tracker.

" I hope so," she said.

She kissed him lightly, Chance swallowed.

" Bye," she said.

He turned on the engine and drove off. He watched his hands tremble on the wheel. He really hated the surge of hormones. The long few kisses he shared with Turri caused it. He cleared his throat and tried to battle the surge.

He made it back to the salvage yard and found Jake passed out in his bedroom with heavy metal music blaring. Type O Negative was a good band, but not at the " IS THAT THE COPS I HEAR?" level. Chance shut the stereo off and covered Jake up. He turned off the light and stepped out.

" It that you Leeah?" Jake asked, very slurred and sleepily.

Chance didn't answer, he heard Jake's head hit his nightstand. Chance shook his head disappointedly. He made it to his room and opened his window. He then stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. He laid there, arms folded behind his head and staring up at his ceiling fan. Then phone rang, Chance picked it up. It's buttons casted a greenish glow in the darkened room.

" Hello?" he asked. 

" Hi, " Turri said. " You in bed?"

" Yea, You?" she asked.

" Ummm, now I am," she said.

" So, " Chance said. " How'd you like our date?"

She sighed, " Very enlightening, you?" she asked.

" I thought it went well," Chance said.

" Question, are all the dates you've been on before like that?" she asked.

" No. Usually I just listen to them chatter about everything under the sun. And I get bored to tears," he said. " And half the time they try to drag me to their rooms."

After he said it he wished he didn't.

" Do you take up on their offers?" she asked.

" No," he said. " I have morals ya know."

" That's good," she said.

" Since we're on the subject," he said.

" I gather what you're saying," she said. " You're going to laugh at me."

" I won't. Trust me," he said.

" I've only slept with two tom-kats," she said.

" Shit," Chance thought. " A she-kat like her and only two? Don't these kats see she's virtually a Goddess?"

" You're not laughing," she said.

" I'm just shocked, I thought you'd have more," he said.

" I have mortals too, Chance. I thought I loved those two. But I didn't. They used me." 

" So that's the reason you never enjoyed the act or the afterglow."

" Basically. I always felt dirty afterwards."

" You poor little goddess."

Chance couldn't believe it slipped out.

" Well, no. I can seriously lie and tell kats I'm inexperienced," she said. " How am I a 

Goddess?"

" It's just a nickname I gave you when we met," he said, covering his slip up.

" I've been given many names. But goddess is new," she said.

" Then you're really deprived. That's the best compliment a she-kat could get," he said.

" So if I told you that you're a God you won't get offended?" she asked.

" I'm not offended, just shocked," he said.

" Well that's a nickname I gave you," she said.

" O.K. Now I don't feel so stupid," he said.

" How many kats have you actually slept with Chance?"

" Uh, do I have to answer that?" 

" If you don't I'll drive down there and tickle ya till you, nevermind. Please, tell me, you owe me that."

" You may not like it."

" I'm a big girl."

" 10."

" Ten? Yikes."

He expected her to be offended. But it seemed she was everything but.

" Well, I've come up with a problem," she said.

" What's that?" he asked.

" Leeah just came in. Demanding that I drive her to Jake's place," she said.

" Can't she drive herself?" he asked.

" She's really plastered. I'll be down there in 10 minutes. Maybe we can go back to the beach,"

she said.

" Maybe," he said, thinking something rather naugthy. 

He couldn't help it. His hormones have been acting up since he saw Turri last.

" See ya soon," she said.

" Bye," he said.

They hung up. Chance got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on. He then went into the kitchen and pulled his socks and shoes back on. Jake came in, walking a little funny.

" Leeah's coming back down. Turri's dropping her off," Chance said.

" Good," Jake said.

They heard a car pull in.

" That's probably her," Chance said.

" Ruheally Turri I couldva drove mahslef," Leeah's slurred voice said, very drunk sounding.

" You could of killed yourself. And that's the last thing I want on my mind," Turri said as they walked in.

Leeah came into the kitchen and sat down on Jake's lap. He put his arms around her waist.

Turri wore the same clothes as before but she wore a black spandex t-shirt underneath Chance's jacket. Chance was starting to think she was tempting him. Or it was just his imagination.

" Should we leave now?" she asked.

" Yea, we should," he said.

Chance walked over to her and felt Jake's angry eyes on his back. They walked to his tracker and he looked around.

" How'd you get here?" he asked.

" Taxi," she said.

They got into his tracker and drove off. Turri pulled off her sandals and stuffed them underneath the seat. Chance glanced at her.

" We should put our shoes in here," she said. " We almost forgot them last time."

" True," he said.

Turri sighed as they parked. She slung a blanket over her arm. They walked onto the beach and she spread the blanket out onto the sand. They sat down and she sighed. She gazed out at the ocean.

" Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

" My thoughts aren't worth that much," she commented.

" What's on your mind?" he asked.

" Everything and nothing," she said. " If that's possible."

" It's possible," he said.

" We're dating now aren't we?" she asked.

" Yea, you could call it that," he said. " Or seeing each other."

" How about we race?" she asked as she got up.

" O.K." he said as he jumped up." What happens if I lose?"

" I'll give ya a hickey from Hell," she said.

" And what's that?" he asked.

" A hickey smack dab on your forehead," she said.

" Oh," he said.

She bolted off, Chance ran after her. Soon he was at her heels. She was laughing as she ran. He tackled her to the sand, she protested loudly.

" You were saying?" he asked.

" I shouldn't of doubted you," she said." You know Chance, if someone saw us like this they'd think we work fast."

" And there's something wrong with that?" he asked.

" Depends on the kat I guess," she said.

She smiled and looked at him, he smiled back.

" I take my time on those things Turri," he said.

****

Chapter Two

Chance dropped Turri off at her beach house. He made it back home safely, he was about to step inside until he saw Jake and Leeah. She was sitting on the counter, her legs on each side of Jake's hips. Chance realized what he was seeing, and that didn't make him too happy. Jake gave him a lecture about sex on the kitchen counter and look what happens. Chance turned tail and got into his tracker and drove off.

*****************

Turri sat on her couch, reading a poetry book by multiple candlelight. She had aromatherapy candles scattered about her living room. She moved her lips to the words she read, one finger to her bottom lip. 

Someone knocked on her door, she got up, not taking her eyes off of the page she was reading. She looked though the spy hole and swallowed. There stood Chance. She looked at her sleep shirt, that was a faded grey and her b/w plaid boxers. She wore no makeup. She braved it and opened the door. He nervously smiled.

" Hi," she said.

" Hey," he returned.

" Come in," she said.

She closed the door behind him. He sat down on her couch.

" Listen, I don't know how your going to take this question," he said.

" Go ahead," she said, sitting down next to him.

" I caught a glance of Jake and Leeah in the kitchen doing some bad things. And I'm trying not to go back there since those adventures of Jake's are getting rather annoying. I'm stuck hearing them all night when I do stay home," he said. " Do you mind if I stay here tonite?"

" I understand, I got the same problem with Leeah when she brings him over," she said. " You can stay here."

" Thanks," he said.

He pulled off his boots and socks. He glanced at her book cover.

" Knight Without Armor, that's a nice one," he said.

" I didn't know that you like poetry," she said.

" I didn't at first until I got a poetry book as a 25th birthday gift from Callie," he said.

" Do you ever come up with any?" she asked.

" Not usually, You?" he asked.

" A few times," she said.

She closed her book and went to her bookcase and got a book out. On the cover was a pic of her, Chance, Jake & Leeah. There was a pink heart drawn around Chance's face. He saw it and chuckled, she blushed lightly and sat down next to him. He put an arm around her. She opened the book and turned to the first page.

" Here's my first one it's called 'Ever '" she said.

" Go for it," he said.

She cleared her throat.

" Maybe it's time for me to move on, I've kept my feelings in for a long time. But I can't keep them in anymore," she read.

She felt her hands tremble. She wrote this poem about Chance, pouring out her heart in it.

" I've always kept my feelings in, but ever since I met you feelings I never knew stirred deep inside me," he read.

" My mind would dream, your sweet smile, your caring laugh, that look in your eyes I'll never forget, I don't think you'll ever notice me. I'm the last you'd expect to feel this way about you, My dignity is way too high, sometimes I need to swallow my pride. You might never read this, but the words are true, my feelings are here and they'll always be true," she read.

" Very nice," he said.

" Thanks," she said.

" Who were you thinking of when you wrote this?" he asked.

Turri bit her lip and ran her fingers though her wet hair.

" Promise you won't laugh?" she asked.

" Promise," he said.

" You," she nearly whispered.

" I'm flattered," he said.

She looked at him, " How?" she asked.

" Usually no one writes poetry about me, you're the first. And it's a great poem," he said.

" Thanks," she said.

" Are they all like that?"

" Some of them."

" You have some talent."

" Not really, just boredom."

" Yea. Me too."

She got up and put her poem book onto the table.

" Want anything?" she asked.

She went into her fridge and cringed.

" What do you have?" he asked.

" Unidentified Moldy Objects," she said. " And some liquids."

" Surprise me," he said.

She came in with two O'Douls.

" Non-alcoholic beer, I'm impressed," he said.

" I don't like to drink," she said. " This's close as I get to it."

She sat down and gave him his beer. He replaced his arm around her and opened his O'Doul. So did she.

" Cheers," he said.

They clicked cans then gulped. Turri snuggled herself closer to him and watched a flame dance on a nearby candle.

" I dub Saturday night as Poetry night," Chance said.

" Sounds good to me," she said.

He put his can on the end table and she put hers on the table. He moved to where his back was against the arm of the couch. Turri the laid back against him, he put his arms around her and she put her hands to his neck.

" Relaxing isn't it?" he asked.

" Yea. Watching the candle flames usually help me fall asleep," she said.

" So you sleepy?" he asked.

" No," she said. " Are you?"

" Nope, wide awake," he said.

He felt himself yawn. Shortly after him she yawned. She moved to her side, one arm dropped from his neck. He looked down and saw her closed eyes. Then he gently smiled. He took her into his arms then put her into her full size bed. She mumbled his name as he kissed her lips then forehead. He blew all the candles out one by one. He left one pale blue candle burning on the table, then picked up the poem book Turri wrote. He started to read them. There was a few he really liked. They were either about him, about her or what she wished could be of them. Some was about how alienated she felt in Mega Kat City.

Then he felt his beeper go off. He pulled it out and glanced at the message that read:

T, Got big problem in other country. Come to hanger ASAP. -R

Chance groaned as he pulled on his socks and boots. He didn't want to leave without a message so he jotted down a quick note then left. He walked out locking the door. Then he drove away. He made it to the salvage yard and went underground to the hanger. Razor sat at the computer, studying a map on the computer screen. He looked very sober, to Chance's amazement. He changed into his g-suit and pulled his mask. He stepped behind Razor, who glanced back at him.

" So what's the problem?" T-Bone asked.

" I'm not entirely sure, someone sent us a distress signal," Razor said.

" Where from?" T-Bone asked.

He was amazed at Razor's LACK of hostility. Maybe getting some is what Razor needed. T-Bone shook of the thought.

" A collection of satellites I tapped into said it was out of our country," Razor said. " In a few moments it'll tell us what country."

T-Bone streched then strached his left shoulder as he yawned.

" Tired?" Razor asked.

" It's not what ya think," T-Bone said.

" Location Found," The computer chimed.

" Where Iris?" Razor asked.

" Kemowayan Islands," it said.

" That's nearly a two day flight, even with the speed of heat," T-Bone said.

" We can deal with it," Razor said. " We've been in worse jams then this."

" True," T-Bone said.

Razor got up and popped his neck.

" I sugguest we pack up a few things. I got a feeling this's gonna take awhile," he said.

" Goodie," T-Bone mumbled. 

He and Razor packed a few things into some backpacks. Which included civilian clothes and spare g-suits.

" What's gonna be our excuse?" he asked.

" You're taking me to a drug rehab center in the Florida Keys," Razor said.

" Sounds alittle far fetched but it'll work," T-Bone said." Like you'd admit there's a problem."

" Let's go," Razor growled.

" The weather's bad right now. I think we should leave in the morning," T-Bone said.

" Good point," Razor said." I'll make sure the Turbo Kat is up for the task."

After Razor disappeared T-Bone pulled out his cell phone and dailed Turri's number. She answered on the second ring.

" Hello?" she asked sleeply.

" It's Chance," he said.

" I got your note, What's wrong?" she asked, just a tad more awake.

" Jake and I have some family in the islands near the Florida Keys," Chance lied." I think Jake's aunt is ill."

" O.K., so I shouldn't be expecting you back for a few weeks," she said.

" Pretty much," he said.

" Alright, be careful," she said.

She silently hung up. T-Bone debated for a moment then walked into the hanger. Razor was checking the exhaust of one of the engines. He looked at T-Bone.

" Everything good?" he asked.

" Yea," Razor said.

" Let's go then," T-Bone said.

" But you said...." Razor trailed off.

" I changed my mind," T-Bone said. "Are you going to argue with me?"

" No," Razor said.

They got into the jet and put their packs into the cargo hold. T-Bone heard the canopy lock as he strapped himself in. He heard the buckle snap in Razor's harness.

" Let's hope they don't serve us pepper soup," Razor joked.

" Yea let's hope not," T-Bone said.

They blasted off, T-Bone felt alittle guilty about lying to Turri. He wasn't quite sure why though. He also didn't know why her poem she read still echoed in his mind. Hours pasted. T-Bone stared out the cock pit. Out of his sight (At least Razor thought.) Razor took out a small remote control. He pressed a small green button and numbers appeared on it's small screen 15:59 . Razor smiled and attached it next to his radar panel. It started counting backwards silently.

" In a matter of 15 minutes Justice will be served," Thought Razor with a smirk.

He watched the counter with a silent excitement. Only thing that Razor hasn't realized is that T-Bone knew that Razor planted a device. He was on the alert on any funny acting or noise. He pulled out a pic from his pocket, which was of him as Chance with Turri during a dinner they had with Callie a year ago. He thought Turri looked so beautiful that night. He shook off the thought then glanced out the canopy. Then a rumble went through the jet.

" What the hell was that?" T-Bone asked.

" Checking," Razor said.

He looked at the remote, two minutes left. That was the warning explosion.

" Don't know," He lied.

T-Bone growled, quietly, almost to himself. Then it happened. A large explosion rocked the jet and them. T-Bone coughed as he tried to wave smoke out of his face. He put out small fires with his hands that were on the console.

" What the fuck was that?" He growled.

" Our second exhust blew up. I don't understand," Razor lied.

Then to Razor's surprise the two other engines exploded, they started to plummet down into the sea. T-Bone grabbed the stick with both hands, he glanced at his control panels. Nothing, no chute, landing gear or canopy release. They were fresh out of luck. He pulled the stick towards him, hoping the TurboKat would slow down. It only sped up.

" I hope your happy you Son-of-a-bitch," T-Bone thought as he glanced back at Razor.

The jet was hard to keep in the air. T-Bone was already covered in sweat. His suit clung to him wetly. He wanted to give up soo bad, until he glanced down at Turri's smiling face. Her beautiful smiling, loving face.

" God, if there is a God," He heard himself whisper." Let me live. Please if there's anything worth living for in my life."

The TurboKat hit hard onto the water. It managed to skid across the sea then onto the beach. T-Bone gritted his teeth and clenched his hands onto the stick. He was ready to crash. He knew he'd wake up he'd kick the shit out of Razor for the sabotage he did. The soft sand hit hard against the belly of the jet. T-Bone looked ahead and saw the sharp rocks of a high rocky cliff.

" OH MY GOD AND HEAVEN!!!!" he heard Razor scream.

" Serves you right you idiot," T-Bone thought.

" BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!" T-Bone barked.

When the nose hit the rocks the glass from the canopy shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere. T-Bone and Razor got hit by a lot of them. T-Bone's head hit hard against his control panel, cracking his helmet in two and giving him a huge gash in his forehead. Then his head whipped back against his head rest. Razor's head hit the naked frame of the canopy then his control panel. He got a deep cut dangerously close to his left eye. Then the jet stopped. T-Bone's legs were folded and possibly broken underneath his control panel. He leaned forward and watched blood drip from his forehead. Then the world went black.

****

********************************************

T-Bone woke up with a magraine from Hell and a metal taste in his mouth. There was sticky matts of fur underneath his ears. He looked at his arms and saw shards of safety glass sticking out of his bloody fur. There was also some in his legs and stomach. He struggled to remove himself from what could turn out to be his death site. Then he felt the urge to look back at Razor. When he did he noticed Razor didn't really have bad problems. Just some scrapes and a gash near one eye. T-Bone tried once more to remove himself from the jet. He fell onto the sand with a loud thump and a scream of pain. He stood up and pulled the traitor out of his gunner seat and slapped him across the face. Razor looked up and grimised.

" You happy now?" T-Bone asked.

" Huh?" Razor asked.

" You tried to sabotage the jet right?" T-Bone asked." Well you did a really bad job at it."

" How'd, What, Why would you think I'd do such a thing like that?" Razor asked.

" It has your name written all over it Razor. Besides you wanted revenge for my 'Betrayal' by trusting Turri," he said.

" That isn't true," Razor studdered.

T-Bone grabbed Razor's collar and pulled him up to his face.

" You hated her from the start. FACE IT. Once this mission is over your done," T-Bone said.

" WHAT???!!!!!" Razor choked.

" You heard me right. Your days of being my partner is OVER. I'm finding a new one. I'd had it with hiding what I know," T-Bone barked.

Blood dripped from T-Bone's arms. It scared Razor that T-Bone didn't even seem to notice.

" Wh.......What do you know ?" he studdered.

" EVERYTHING. I've stumbled onto your empty bottles AND dirty needles. I'm not going to have a drug addict or drunk in my company," T-Bone said.

" Then move out. I'm the way I chose to be. You don't own my life T-Bone," Razor said.

T-Bone dropped him.

" I'm supposed to be your best friend," he said. " You could of told me something."

Razor laughed loudly.

" ME?" He asked, with a hoarse laugh. " Tell the All Mighty T-Bone my problems? Yeah right. The days that I'd tell you my problems ended a long time ago."

" I don't know you Razor," T-Bone said.

" You never did," He said." Besides, I told you about how Turri would affect our friendship. Look what she's already done."

" She hasn't done anything to our friendship. You did. You stopped being your normal self ever since that incident with Zed. It's like your someone completely different," T-Bone said.

" Zed has nothing to do with this," Razor said.

" Yes he does. You were a team player then. Now you live in your own private world," T-Bone said.

" I'll give you a world," Razor said.

He reached out and punched T-Bone in the gut. T-Bone in turn gave Razor a head butt knocking him out. T-Bone then swayed back and forth.

" Bad move,'' he thought as he collipsed onto the wet sand.

-}-{-

" I think he's coming around," T-Bone heard a she-kat say.

His eyes slowly opened and everything was blurry at first. He looked over to his right and saw a she-kat wearing a Swat Kat uniform and a black mask. Her brown hair was in a braid resting on her left shoulder. T-Bone wondered who she was. But he felt that something about her that was familiar. She gently used cloth to clean the blood from his cheek.

" Who are you?" he asked weakly.

She smiled gently and wrapped a bandage around his left forearm.

" I go by Warrior," she said.

T-Bone noticed that he didn't wear his g-suit. He paniced and searched with his eyes for it. He saw it slung over a chair drying. It seemed to have no holes, only edvince of the crash was a long stitching in his left arm.

" In case you're wondering I didn't undress you. The doctor did," she said.

" I'm glad to hear that," T-Bone said.

He reached for the necklace Turri gave him and found it still around his neck. He gave a sigh of relief.

" You have some really nasty wounds, that crash musta been Hell," she said.

She reached over and rinsed the cloth.

" Yeah," he said, trying to sit up.

She put a hand on his chest and gently forced him back down.

" Don't try to sit up. You have a bad concussion," she said.

" That explains the ringin' in my ears," he said." Where am I?"

" Kemowayan," she said.

" Did anyone here send a distress signal?" he asked.

" I'm afarid not," she said. " If they did I would of been notified."

" Damn it. I'd kill that jerk," T-Bone said.

She shook her head.

" You need to relax T-Bone, your too tense," she said.

" You just met me and now you think you know me like a book," he said.

" It's not that.. It's just that your partner is missing and I don't see a reason why you should stay. This place is nearly deserted," she said.

" Your kidding right?" he asked.

" No I'm afarid not," she said.

T-Bone rubbed his aching and pounding head.

" The weasel set me up," he said.

" I heard you two arguing earlier," she said. " I'm wondering, who's Turri?"

T-Bone felt himself smile.

" A she-kat back home. She means alot to me and he doesn't want to stand for it,"

T-Bone said.

" That happens sometimes," she said knowingly. " You spend enough time with someone they think that you can't live without them. Does this Turri know your here?"

" Yeah. I left a message and talked to her before I left," he said.

" Smart Tom-Kat," she said.

A Few Hours Later:

Chance figured he'd make the best out of his situation. He strolled along the sea shore, and watched his feet gently make imprints in the soft grey sand. He thought that Turri would really enjoy being here. Especially with how romantic this place was. He found a conk shell and put it to his ear. He then placed it on some nearby rocks and started to go on his merry way. He kept on walking until he found a lighted area of beach. It was a small party from the only island hotel. He walked in and some she-kat in a grass skirt put a necklace of flowers around his neck. He sat down at a table and sighed.

" So you didn't lie," someone said.

He turned to see Turri. She wore a blue binki with grey belly shorts. He got up and hugged her.

" Did you follow me?" he asked.

" Oh? Moi? No. I know some kats here. Plus I work here," she said.

She sat down next to him at the table.

" What happened to you?" she asked.

" Oh. I fell out of a sky light," he lied.

" Real smart," she said.

" You know me," he said.

" Yeah it sounds like something you'd do," she said. " Where are you staying?"

" No clue," he said.

" You can stay with me," she offered.

" I think I'll do that," he said.

She smiled at him. Some kats were doing the limbo and Turri looked over at Chance.

" Come on Chance have some fun with me," she said.

" Uh," he said.

He was worried that his concussion would set him back. And Turri doesn't know he has one.

" Please? Have some fun once in your dull life," she said.

" My life isn't dull it just lacks luster," he said.

" Smart ass," she said.

" Don't you know it," he said.

He went into the limbo line behind Turri. He watched her play with her hair. It went to her turn, she bent halfway back, nearly hitting her chin on the bamboo stick. They lowered it before Chance, who groaned. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it or not. He's afarid to fall on his ass. He bent completely back, going underneath the stick. When he stood back up he raised his hands up in celebration and yelled. He grabbed hold of Turri and swung her around in his arms. She laughed and giggled loudly.

Later that night Chance was on his stomach, reading a poem out loud. One he wrote. Turri was changing the bandages on his back as he read.

" I stand within a silver prison, somewhere within the room I hear a voice crowing the words I never wanted to hear," he read. " The words echo in my head and makes my ears burn."

" Different," she said.

Chance closed the book.

" I was drunk and the room was the bath room. I was puking in between lines," he said.

She put her hands on his neck and began to massage his shoulders, which seemed really tight.

" Should I stop?" she asked.

" Please don't. I haven't received a nice massage in ages," he said.

She smiled and continued. She massaged his arms and his back. She then sat back as he rolled over onto his back.

" You must be a kat of many talents," he said.

" I have my moments," she said.

She laid down next to him and propped her head up with one hand.

" How's your headache?" she asked.

" I think it's gone," he said.

He smirked at her.

" What?" she asked. " Did I grow a third eyeball?"

" It's really ironic, us sharing a bed," he said.

" Alittle," she said. " Counting that the 'act' doesn't concern us. Probably not for a while."

Chance watched her braid her hair into a loose braid and fasten it. She went underneath the covers and so did he. Then she turned the lamp down real low. The room was almost completely dark. The moon sent a pale blue light into the room. Turri sighed.

" I'm having a hard time relaxing," she said.

" Me too," Chance said.

Storm sighed again and looked at him.

" You sleepy yet?" She asked.

" Not really, you?" He asked.

" A little," she said.

Chance pulled her to him and she used his shoulder as a head rest. He put his arms around her and he yawned, she yawned shortly after he did.

" Jinx," he said.

Storm closed her eyes and placed one of her hands onto his chest. He knew when she was asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair.

" You awake? " he asked.

She didn't answer.

" I'm gonna tell you one of my secrets now," he said." Please don't laugh at me."

She looked up at him sleeply.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" I've been thinking about so many things, like you and how we work with each other. There's so many things I want to tell you," he said.

" Same here. I got a secret too," she said. " You first."

" I've never met someone like you or even knew how'd I feel about you when we first met. Something happened to me today that made me realize something important," he said.

" What's that?" she asked.

" I'm falling in love with you Turri. I tried to stop it but I can't," he said.

A tear ran down Turri's cheek and he wiped it away.

" I thought that I was the only one. I'm falling for you too," She said.

Chance held her closer to him and she silently cried tears of joy.

" You have no idea how happy that makes me," Chance said.

" Pretty happy," she said.

Shortly after that they went to sleep in each others arms.

**The Next Morning:**

Chance woke up to find Turri gone. He sat up quickly thinking that it was a dream. Then he saw her in the bathroom brushing her hair.

" Sleep well?" she asked.

" Very good actually," Chance said.

Turri stepped into the room and kissed him lightly.

" This has been the greatest vacation that I've ever had," she said.

" Same here," he said.

She put on her sandals and grabbed a towel.

" Going somewhere?" he asked.

" To the beach, wanna come?" she asked.

" I'll be there in a while," he said.

She kissed him again then stepped out. Chance changed into his swimming trunks and chuckled lightly. Jake's plot backfired majorly. All he did was make him realize just how he felt about Turri and the same with her.

He went onto the gray sand beach and breathed in the air. Turri ran towards him and he took her into his arms and kissed her.

" Race ya," she said running from her arms.

" You're not going to win My Sssssweetnesss," he said mocking Dr. Viper.

He dived into the water after Turri. When he caught her in his arms he smiled.

" Been loved lately?" he asked.

" Depends what type," She said.

" The other type," he said.

" Not for two years," she said.

" Then I promise you that I'll be the most caring tom-kat you ever knew," he said.

" That'll come later in our relationship Chance, right now all I want is a kiss," she said.

" All you have to do is ask," he said.

As they kissed he put one hand through her wet hair and she put her arms around his neck. Fairly close to them two kats stood on a bamboo bridge.

" Your plan didn't work," Winter said.

" So what, if I kill her then it'll work," Jake said.

" I have another plan My Love," she said.

Jake took out a silver flask and took a gulp. He put it back then cleared his throat.

" What's that?" he asked.

" Just listen closely I don't repeat myself," she said.

**To be ContuntiedΌ**


End file.
